


Isaac's Happy Halloween

by Zodijackal



Series: Isaac and Undertale [2]
Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Isaac (Costume), Devil Chara (Costume), Family, Fluff, Future, Halloween!, Happy Ending, Happy Frisk, Happy Isaac, Read this if you don't mind spoilers, Reformed Chara, Spoilers, Spoilers for an ending that I haven't written, im lazy, pure happiness, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodijackal/pseuds/Zodijackal
Summary: Whoops!Spoilers for the not-yet-written-ending.If you're fine with that, then enjoy this fluff! It might not be public for long...Short story of Isaac, Frisk, and Chara waiting for Halloween Night to begin.





	Isaac's Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh...
> 
> I FINISH THIS 2 DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN, PLANING TO UPLOAD IT RIGHT ON HALLOWEEN DAY, BUT THEN I FORGET!
> 
> Tis my life...
> 
> If you're reading this the day I posted this, or even a few days after, don't worry.
> 
> The next chapter is being worked on.  
> AP Human Geography is an asshole, but I can handle it. (Maybe)
> 
> BUT I'M NOT GOING TO RANT HERE, JUST READ THE STORY!!!

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Isaac stumbled back, clearly surprised.

"Gotcha!" Chara cheered, taking off the devil mask they had on a moment ago. Frisk smacked their other self, glaring harshly.

* That was rude Chara!

"Geez, you sound like Mom..." Chara climbed out from the bushes, brushing the leaves and small twigs that stuck to their sweater.

Isaac got off the ground. It was a little more chaotic now above ground, especially since there was not only him, Frisk, and Chara, but also all of his other personalities living under the same roof. He pitted poor Toriel, or Goat Momma as his personalities called her, but she seemed happy.

Then again, it wasn't just her. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and even Asgore all helped her from time to time. Sans helped her a lot (all the children knew the two were in love but they would never let Sans or Toriel know that), but Asgore tried to rival him. However, he mostly got denied ever time because of their past.

Either way, everyone was helping today in anyway they could.

Tonight was Halloween night.

Asgore was putting the final touches on the front lawn with Judas and Eve helping him. Eden and Sans were getting the candy ready, supervised by Papyrus, Magdalene, and Lazarus (just to make sure they actually had candy to give out). Alphys and Undyne were getting all the trick or treater's costumes ready. Azazel, Toriel, and Cain were making dinner. Blue Baby, The Keeper, and The Lost were all on the front lawn, helping out with the display. Samson was 'resting his energy' (really he was just watching TV. He wasn't really helping but everyone ignored him as to not upset him).

So that left Frisk, Chara, and Isaac to their own devices while everyone else worked.

"Not much time left, huh?" Chara noted, watching the sun get closer to the ground.

Isaac nodded. "I'm so excited... I haven't been trick or treating in so long!" He smiled, hoping his angel costume would turn out fine.

* I went once or twice I think. I can't exactly remember it now.

"It didn't exist in my time. But it totally should have!" They smiled, a devious spark in it. "Think of all the kids I can terrify now!"

* "CHARA NO!" Isaac and Frisk both yelled.

"Chara yes." They laughed, rubbing their hands together.

It was very fitting that Chara was going as the devil (Isaac made sure to design it more from Mega Satan, thankful neither Frisk nor Chara got the reference). Frisk was going as a half angel half devil.

That way, the three would balance out.

He smiled at that, because he supposed it was right in a way. The three balanced each other out personality wise. Chara was demonic, he was angelic, and Frisk was somewhere in the middle. 

He jumped, feeling a tap on his shoulder. 

* Mom just called for us. It's dinner time.

Frisk smiled, gesturing towards the door. Chara was already at it, rushing past Toriel, who was standing at the door.

He nodded. After this, they would go trick or treating. The three of them. He smiled at that.

It was like... A family.

"BETTER HURRY, OR I'LL EAT IT ALL!" Chara yelled, popping their head out just long enough to speak before disappearing.

"You better not!" He replied, running in. Frisk followed behind him at a walking pace and Toriel closed the door behind them.

He smiled again as he sat down at the large table.

This was the family he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows maybe I'll do one for the bad end one day


End file.
